1. Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for recognizing a motion thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which can recognize a motion only in an active area in a partial area motion recognition mode, and a method for recognizing a motion thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A panel key on the display apparatus or a remote controller is frequently used as interface methods between a display apparatus and a user. Advancements and development in display technologies has provided display apparatuses that may be equipped with various and complex functions such as, for example, the ability to execute content or browse the Internet. Controlling these functions may be equally variant and complex and may therefore be not easily done using a remote control or panel keys to control all functions of the display apparatus. Thus, the functionality and control that may be offered may become complex and are diversifying due to the size or function limit of the remote controller and panel keys.
Further, another method on controlling a display apparatus may include the user making a motion toward the display apparatus which receives the motion and may be controlled by motion recognition. Also, the user may utter a command and the display apparatus, which receives the command, may be controlled by voice recognition.
However, the display apparatus which is capable of motion recognition may recognize a motion that is input through a camera regardless of a user's intention (for example, when the user moves the user's hand to drink water), and may cause a false operation. Also, when a plurality of users use the display apparatus, the false operation is more likely to occur than when a single user uses the display apparatus.